moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po drugiej stronie cz.15
Szli przez miasteczko w całkowitym milczeniu, jednak z podniesionymi głowami. Pomimo straszliwego szaleństwa któremu musieli stawić czoła, pomimo zaznania bólu straty. Pomimo tego że do końca walki było jeszcze daleko. A Chaos wciąż był silny. - Co to były za wilczki?- spytał Ender, próbując odwrócić uwagę swoją i towarzyszy od obrazu rozpadającego się miasta. - Moi towarzysze.- odpowiedział Korin, który najwidoczniej zrozumiał intencję Baldandersa.- W drużynie do której należę wielu Marines ma takich "pomagierów". Na przykład mój ojciec, ma kruki. - Marines?- spytała Lobo.- Tak na was mówią? - Właściwie to tak. - Jak wielu was jest?- spytał Ender. - Tysiąc.- odpowiedział bez wachania Korin. - Tysiąc?!- zakrzykneli ze zdziwienia Baldandersi. Ich szczęki lekko opadły w dół a oczy opanował lekki wytrzeszcz. - Zgadza się.- wojownik odwrócił głowę, lekko zaskoczony reakcją towarzyszy. - Tysiąc takich jak ty?- dopytywała się Lobo. - Skądże znowu!- zaprzeczył Korin. - Tak jak myślałem.- westchnął Ender. W końcu ciężk ojest sobie wyobrazić armię złożoną aż z tysiąca wojowników tak silnych jak BloodWolf. - Wielu jest znacznie silniejszych.- dopowiedział wojownik. Wytrzeszcz oczu zwiększył się. Z obserwacji Baldandersów wychodzi na to, że spośród nich wszystkich Korin był najsilniejszy, zwłaszcza po dodaniu wilków. Posiadał też konkretną wiedzę na temat potężnego przeciwnika, oraz broń dzięki której mógł wyrzucić Czempionów z tego świata. Czyniło to z niego ludzki czołg. Chociaż po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, bardziej batalion czołgów. A teraz do tego wszystkiego dodać 999 innych wojowników, równych mu, bądź od niego silniejszych. - Czy wy w ogóle macie jakiekolwiek problemy?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Z taką siłą każde zagrożenie wydawało się być takie...mało zagrażające. Korin skrzywił się lekko, po czym wzniósł swoją prawicę do góry, wystawił palec i wskazał otoczenie. Niegdyś wspaniałe miasteczko stało się teraz obrzydliwym, pełnym krwi i trupów gruzowiskiem. A przecież minęło zaledwie kilka godzin odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. Baldandersi o nic więcej nie pytali. Zrozumieli dokładnie znaczenie tego gestu. "Dokładnie takie same jak wy". LoboTaker, siłą rzeczy bywając czasem w Vanilla Unicorn nazywała to miejsce "Somorą i Gomorą". Nawiązywała tutaj do dwóch biblijnych miast, których mieszkańcy byli tak perwersyjni, niegodziwi i szaleni, że pluli na wszelkie prawa ludzkie i boskie. W stwierdzeniu tym było sporo przesady- burdel jak burdel, musiał mieć swoje zasady, a od "obcych Bogu" miast różniło go naprawdę sporo. Przynajmniej kiedyś. Leżące wokół Vanilla Unicorn ciała napawały zgrozą i obrzydzeniem całą trójkę towarzyszy. Pomimo faktu że wiele zła i śmierci już widzieli, nic ich nie mogło przygotować na ten widok. Nawet Korina. Porozrzucane wokół ciała swoją obrzydliwością wyprzedzały nawet to co przyjaciele widzieli w Opuszczonym Porcie. Większośc z nich należała do kobiet, kilka do mężczyzn. Wszystkie były obdarte ze skóry, tak że wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne i żyły były doskonale widoczne. Przynajmniej w tych ciałach, z których brutalnie ich nie wyrwano. Z resztą, spośród wielu obdartych ze skóry ciał można było wyróżnić takie, z których zabrano konkretne elementy- ręce, nogi, woreczki żółciowe, jelita, oczy, paznokcie, zęby i wiele, wiele więcej. Wiele martwych korpusów miało powykręcane ręce i nogi. Pomimo widoku całej tej masakry właśnie widok powykręcanych ciał wprawiał Korina w największe obrzydzenie. Oznaczał bowiem, że winowajca zrobił to, żeby jego ofiary nie mogły uciec, ani się bronić. A to z kolei oznaczało, że ofiary zostały tak brutalnie okaleczone za życia. Sama atmosfera tego miejsca była równie przerażająca. Wszechobecny smród rozlanej wszędzie wokół krwi i rożnych wydzielin z ciała sam w sobie był obrzydliwy. Jednak gorszy był wyczuwalny motyw tej zbrodni- sprawca ranił, torturował i powoli wykrwawiał swoje ofiary z największą przyjemnością. Żadnych rozmyślań, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, to wszystko było dla niego (niej?) jak afrodyzjak. Strach było pomyśleć jakim perwersyjnym torturom poddawani byli ci niewinni ludzie. Jak bardzo musieli cierpieć. Jak bardzo sprawca musiał się z tego powodu cieszyć. Wystarczyło żeby przyjaciele podnieśli lekko głowy, żeby zobaczyć czemu posłużyła przelana krew i wyrwane narządy. Z nich utworzono erotyczne, perwersyjne malunki umieszczone na głównej ścianie budynku. Przyglądanie się nim wprawiało przyjaciół w rodzaj obrzydliwej fascynacji- jak można było być tak spaczonym, żeby coś takiego stworzyć. Największe wrażenie robił największy, zajmujący większą część ściany rysunek. Stworzony z mieszaniny farb, krwi, ekskrementów i obdartych skór przedstawiał groteskowy obraz humanoidalny i wężo-podobnych stworów, ściśniętych w nieustającej orgii. Korin zakrył oczy, po czym uklęknął na jedno kolano i zaczął się modlić. Zaskoczona Lobo wyczuła w tej modlitwie wiele podobieństw to modłów chrześcijańskich- taki sam ton, to samo zaufanie dla jedynego Stwórcy, ta sama prośba o zbawienie dla cierpiących dusz. Jednak pojawiło się imię innego Boga. Dziwne, brzmiące bardziej jak tytuł niż imię, szybko wyleciało dziewczynie z głowy. - Chodźmy.- powiedział Korin, wstając. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, wokół wojownika pojawiła się watacha złożona z czterech, przerośniętych wilków. Nie zwracały one uwagi na obraz rzezi, skupiały się bardziej na tym, żeby znaleźć i zetrzeć w pył wrogów ludzkości.- Czas to zakończyć. Lobo i Ender kiwnęli twierdząco głowami a drużyna ruszyła do środka VU. Wnętrze burdelu wyglądało mniej więcej tak jak się spodziewali. W korytarzu leżały położone w erotycznych pozycjach, wymalowane krwią posągi, na ścianach wisiały wykonane z podobnych materiałów perwersyjne obrazy. Na suficie natomiast wisiały jelita, z których wciąż spływała krew. Dekadenckie dekoracje wprawiały wszystkich w obrzydzenie. Sprawiało to że towarzysze chciali jeszcze szybciej opuścić to miejsce. Dodatkowym problemem był zapach. Był on mieszaniną smrodu surowców z których wykonano dekoracje i innych, bardziej kojących zapachów. Ich aromat nie byłby zły w małych ilościach, jednak zapach był taki, jakby na cały burdel wylano wiadro tanich perfum. A to w połączeniu ze smrodem krwi i wyrwanych narządów tworzyło zapach od którego gardło całe drapało a oczy łzawiły niemiłosiernie. Nagle, w całym budynku rozległ się czyiś głos. Najpierw cichy, spokojny i ledwie słyszalny, powoli stawał się coraz głośniejszy i donośniejszy. Niczym morze, które ze spokojnego jest w stanie w ciągu kilku chwil stać się wzburzone. A coraz to lepiej słyszalny głos jest niczym fala, zwiastująca nadejście sztormu. W jednej chwili relflekotry uruchamiają się i objemują swoim światłem scenę. A na samym jej środku Strange. Z ciałem całym z świeżych, wciąż krwawiąjcych bliznach i łańcuchami wokół szyi, nóg i lewej ręki. Ubiór, jeśli można to tak nazwać, składa się jedynie z cienkiej przepaski na piersiach, równie ciękiej, ciągnącej się wzdłuż ud szaty i obcasów. Dziewczyna w jednej ręce trzymała dziwne, obce ostrze które niewiele przypominało Miecz Kinry. Strange stała na środku sceny i śpiewała- to jej głos rozchodził się po całym budynku. Wbrew obawom Baldandersów śpiew jednak ich nie hipnotyzował, był bardziej jak nóz przy gardle, który nie pozwalał ci ruszyć się chociażby o centymetr. Głos dziewczyny stawał się coraz donośniejszy, osiągając poziom którego ludzie gardło nigdy by nie osiągnęło. Było w tym śpiewie coś spaczonego i perwersyjnego na tyle, żeby obrzydzić Korina, Lobo i Endera, wprowadzając Strange w rodzaj samozachwytu. Dziewczyna wiła się po parkiecie, czerpiąc niewyobrażalną przyjemność z każdej chwili. Wtedy, jak gdyby z nikąd na scenie za Strange pojawiły się pracownice burdelu. Z przekrwionymi, załzawionymi oczami, nagie i wielokrotnie pocięte, poruszały się niczym lalki w rytm muzyki. Korin przyjrzał im się dokładnie by z przerażeniem i współczciem odkryć że kobiety były nadal żywe. Wielokrotnie torturowane poddawane fizycznej i psychicznej udręce ku czci najbardziej spaczonego z Bogów Chaosu, ale wciąż żywe. Zmęczone spojrzenie pracownic zniknęło, zastąpione przez paraliżujący strach. Gdy głos Strange sięgał coraz wyższych i wyższych tonów, ciała dziewczyn unosiły się coraz wyżej ku górze. Ich ręce i nogi łamały się, niczym gałązki. Ból był wszechogarniający, jednak coś trzymało gardła ofiar w żelaznym uścisku, przez co nie mogły nawet jęknąć. Z oczu zaczęły lecieć krwawe łzy. Horror skończył się nieoczekiwanie w jednej sekundzie. Oczy dziewczyn stały się puste, a ich ciała z impetem uderzyły o scenę. Rozlała się wielka fontanna krwi, przykrywając ciała ofiar parodią całunu. Gdy zdyszana z wysiłku i nadmiaru odczuć Strange przestała śpiewać, fontanna przestała się lać. Czerwona posoka, niczym kurtyna, ukazała nowe aktorki tego przerażającego spektaklu. Ciał ofiar już nie było, w ich miejscach stały inne, obce stworzenia. Wyglądem przypominające bladolice niewiasty, ubrane identycznie jak tak która je przywołała. Z ich głów wyrastał pojedyńczy róg, a zamiast jednej z rąk mają wielkie, krabie szczypce. A oczy ich były wąskie, niczym u zdradzieckiego węża, który kusi ofiarę tylko po to żeby zaraz ją pożreć. Strange oblizała swym niemalże gadzim językiem usta. Ku chwale Slaanesha miała rozpocząć się najkrwawsza orgia przemocy w dziejach CreepyTown. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu